The Betrayal
by xXZombieKingXx
Summary: What if during his fight with Ulquiorra, Ichigo changed sides? Fought with the Espada against the Shinigami? What would become of the Gotei 13 and himself? Rated M. Violence, Language, Gore, and Rape. Any and all flames will be deleted and reported, if possible!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All rights for Tite Kubo

That scream. He knew it. Where did it come from? Who had screamed? He didn't know, but he knew he needed to find out. It had annoyed him. Ichigo opens his eyes and slowly stands. He looks down his hands have been replaced with talons. His feet were slim and clawed. His flesh was so pale it mimicked freshly fallen snow in the winter. He was now different and he could feel the power coursing through him. He looked around and saw Orihime and Ishida giving him a look of fear. He then saw his last opponent standing there looking at him confused and shocked. That stupid look was pissing Ichigo off. He was gonna remove it. Ulquiorra Cifer was gonna see true fear, If Ichigo had anything to do with it.

"Who are you?" The dumbfounded Espada said calmly. Ichigo moves his hand out and his Zanpakutō flies into his hand. Ichigo roars and rushes his opponent. Ulquiorra fires a Cero Oscuras but Ichigo fires one back countering the first. Ulquiorra is stunned and refuses to believe Ichigo did that._ No human can produce ceros its impossible._ Ichigo appears behind him and grabs one of his wrists and pulls. The arm is violently ripped off. Blood sprays everywhere staining the dome and Ichigo's arm. It quickly regenerates. Ulquiorra states he can regenerate any non vital organ. he then proceeds to use his Lanza del Relámpago. He throws the spear and misses Ichigo horribly. _It is hard to control that technique._ He begins making another spear but Ichigo appears beside him. Ulquiorra jumps because of his use of sonido.

Ichigo uses this to his advantage and throws the arm he ripped off at its owner. Ulquiorra slaps it away and thrusts his spear. Ichigo catches it and snaps it with ease. Ulquiorra stands stunned and Ichigo slashes him down the middle than slams him to the ground._ He defeated me. How? It makes no sense to me._ Ichigo puts his foot on Ulquiorra's head and charges a cero from his horns. "You show no mercy. Just like a hollow." Ulquiorra states. Ichigo fires the cero causing a huge explosion. The Espada is barely alive. His lower half and left arm are completely gone. Ichigo tosses the tattered form to the side and moves to impale his throat. Ishida tries to stop him telling him, he wouldn't be human any longer if he proceeded. Ichigo thrusts his sword into Ishida's chest and pulls up cutting his upper body in half. Blood sprays everywhere covering Orihime and the ground around them. The timid girl squeals and flinches when Ichigo turns to her. Ulquiorra has regenerated most of his body and is standing. He advances on Ichigo provoking him to continue their fight. Ichigo turns and fires another cero, striking Ulquiorra in the chest. It tears off most of his shoulder. Ulquiorra turns looking at Orihime as he slowly turns to dust.

Ichigo turns to Orihime and roars as his mask shatters and falls to the ground. His eyes never turn back to normal. Instead they stay hollow. He smiles at her as he walks forward. His clothes in tatters. _I wonder if she screams. That would be nice to hear._

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. It took me a while to actually get the courage to post this. Please R&R. I'll take any criticism and advice. Sorry if it sucks.


	2. Taking an Innocent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All rights for Tite Kubo

Ichigo gets closer to her. She backs away as quickly as she can trying to get distance between them, but he's quicker than before. She reaches the hole the dead espada made and stops._ Shit! What now? Kurosaki-kun is scaring me and getting closer._ Her train of thought was interrupted when she feels hands wrap around her middle and pull her away from the hole. Ichigo lifts her slowly and precisely so not to hurt her...yet. "I don't want you falling. I haven't had any time with you yet. I'm here because of you, Inoue." Ichigo whispers into her ear.

She struggles against his grip. He chuckles. "Oh Inoue, you make me laugh. You aren't strong enough to get free." She whimpers as he talks, his tone being very cold. "Kurosaki-kun you are scaring me. Please put me down." Ichigo drops her. She falls and hits her knees on the dome's hard surface. "Inoue I came here for you. I killed them protecting you. We could rule this domain and any other. Together." He turns to her his eyes half lidded and showing no emotion at all. Fear courses through Orihime's body. She wants to run far away from him but knows he is too fast. _Maybe I could reason with Kurosaki-kun._

"Kurosaki-ku..." Ichigo raises his hand to stop her. "You will be mine Inoue. One way or another. You will stand by my side as I take over." He walks slowly towards her. She gulps._ What is he doing? This isn't Kurosaki-kun anymore._ Ichigo grabs her wrist and pulls her up into a standing position. He pulls her close and forces his lips to hers. She squeaks and tries to pull away but his grip is like iron. She presses her hands to his chest and pushes as he forces his tounge down her throat. She manages to push him away but in response Ichigo back hands Orihime. "Don't you push me away. I saved you, you useless bitch. I could have left your worthless ass here to rot. Then what would you of done. Nothing! You wanna know why, because you are nothing!" He huffs out of breath.

Tears start to form in her eyes. "You don't mean that Kurosaki-kun. I know you don't. You are never mean to me." Ichigo practically cackles. "Look at you Inoue, crying like a little bitch. That's nothing new." He crouches down to look her in the eyes. He then grabs the back of her head and brings her face mere millimeters from his. "Resist again and I'll hurt you more." He pushes her and she falls to her back. He gets on top holding her down. He proceeds to remover her top slowly. "Kurosaki-kun don't. Please stop." He looks into her pleading eyes. "Shut the fuck up." He has completely opened and ripped off any fabric she isn't laying on. Her torso is fully exposed.

Ichigo starts tearing off fabric from her legs. The whole time Orihime begs and pleads for him to stop. He doesn't listen and several times he slaps her face and tells her to shut up. The only fabric left on her is what Ichigo is sitting on. He lifts himself and tears that off as well. Orihime is now completely nude. Ichigo kneels down and forces a kiss on her and then starts caressing her sides and midriff. He smiles as he makes her touch him. She whines and tries to pull away. He slaps her hard and makes her do it again. She feels him get hard in her hand. He feels big in her hand and that scares her for this will be her first time. She starts begging Ichigo to stop. "Kurosaki-kun I'll do anything please stop." He completely ignores her and moves down to her legs. He grabs each ankle and forces her legs apart.

Ichigo then slips off his own pants causing his member to bounce out. Orihime see his size and nearly screams. Ichigo moves so that his tip is at her opening. He looks her in the eyes as he forces his way in. Orihime screams and starts crying as Ichigo tears through her wall and hits her bottom. He starts violently moving his hips making himself move in and out of her.

He continues doing this changing his pace from fast and hard to slow and hard. Orihime cries as he moves in and out of her. "Kurosaki-kun please stop." She says through tears. He slaps her face. "Shut up Inoue and just take it god dammit." He thrusts hard and she whimpers. "But it hurts." Ichigo smiles. "Good its supposed to fucking hurt. I'm raping you, you dimwitted bitch. Now shut the fuck up I'm almost done anyways." Ichigo thrusts more as he feels himself bulge with his impending release. While Orihime cries Ichigo cums filling her pussy with his juices. He pants and stands. "There I'm done you can cry all you want now. I'm going to entertain myself some more." He walk away from her grabbing his shredded pants. As he makes his way back to the hole in the dome, he kicks the lifeless, mangled body of Ishida. Then he puts his pants back on and looks down to see what has gone on.

**A/N: **Well here is chapter 2. Hope it's good. R&R please. I like feedback as always.


	3. The Offer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All rights for Tite Kubo

Ichigo runs Following the Reiatsu that suddenly spiked. When he reaches it he sees Sado and Renji on the ground unconscious. Rukia is now being held by gigantic Yammy. Ichigo growls. "Put her down you moron. It isn't nice to hurt useless people." Yammy looks at Ichigo and growls.

Rukia looks at Ichigo anger grows on her face. "I am no..." Shes cut off as Yammy yells "Ichigo!" He drops Rukia and walks towards Ichigo charging a cero. Ichigo slashes his sword throwing a Getsuga Tensho. The attack hits Yammy's face and his cero disperses. "Knock off the shit. I'm not going to fight you. I'm gonna make u an offer." Yammy looks down at him. "What could you possibly offer me, you're just a human. A puny little human." Ichigo chuckles and shakes his head. "Fight with me Yammy against these bastards and Aizen. I've got a plan and I could use you're help." Yammy roars with laughter. "I wouldn't help you even if you killed Aizen in front of me. I'm stronger than you." Ichigo jumps and floats in front of Yammy. "You really believe that. You have no idea what I can do. I've killed one of my own and defiled another. If I kill these humans, will you then fight by my side." Yammy laughs again. "I like your persistent. You know what kill the two captains and I'll consider it more." Ichigo looks and sees Kenpachi and Byakuya standing off to the side. _They must have just arrived._ "Fine, Yammy, but you better pay attention while I do this." Ichigo lowers himself and walks up, standing in front of the two captains. "Pick up your swords and fight me. Both of you. Now!" Kenpachi looks at Ichigo "Whats the meaning of this? We're here to help you." Byakuya nods "We aren't going to fight you Ichigo."

Ichigo growls in anger. "Oh yes you will or I'll just cut you down now and it will be done with." The captains look at each other. "Are you feeling ok Ichigo" Kenpachi says tilting his head to the side. Ichigo smiles "Never felt better. Now fight me." He swings his sword at Kenpachi.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. Next one will be longer. I felt like throwing in a cliff hanger. I ended up rethinking this chapter three times. As always R&R please. No flames.


	4. Ichigo's Rage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All rights for Tite Kubo

Kenpachi jumps out-of-the-way as Ichigo moves in for another strike. the first assault of attacks were quick and violent. Ichigo managed to land three hits. The first was across his chest tearing up his shirt. The second was on Kenpachi's leg. The third was on his cheek making a huge gash. Kenpachi pants lightly and moves in for an attack. He doesn't want to kill Ichigo but he has to stop the crazed boy before people get hurt.

"Ichigo stop this madness now. You are obviously under a lot of stress. We can get you help." Byakuya says standing off to the side. Ichigo snickers. "You think something is wrong with me. That's fucking hilarious. The only thing wrong with me is that I put my cards in with you fucks. I'm changing sides to the winning team. So take your help and shove it up your ass." Ichigo flawlessly parries an attack without looking.

Byakuya shakes his head. "You don't know what you're doing Ichigo." Ichigo growls. "God dammit." Ichigo yells "Would just shut the fuck up already you stupid annoying cunt. I'll handle you in minute. Right now I'm fighting an actual man." Ichigo turns back to Kenpachi and fires a getsuga tensho at Kenpachi. He misses and Kenpachi laughs. "Ha you missed you little shit." Ichigo appears behind him and swings up severing Kenpachi's arm from his body. His arm and his sword hit the ground. Kenpachi looks at his dismembered arm in horror. "That's my fighting arm you asshole." Ichigo chuckles and looks at him. "Bankai!" Ichigo's reiatsu spikes and he goes through the transformation into his bankai form. He smiles again as he makes his mask appear and slashes at Kenpachi. Kenpachi blinks and Ichigo stands on the other side of him.

Byakuya looks on in horror as Kenpachi's upper half slowly falls off his lower. Blood sprays everywhere. Staining the ground and Byakuya's clothes. Ichigo still wearing his mask laughs me menacingly. "Your turn Mr. Goody-two-shoes. Hope you're ready to die." Byakuya takes a few steps back. "I'm not going to fight you Ichigo. You aren't going to kill me either. I'm going to knock you out and take you back to soul society. You will be put on trial for your crimes." Ichigo laughs even more. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides all you're going to do is die. I think I'll make it slow and painful. very painful." he chuckles and charges Byakuya. he swings his sword and Byakuya doges. Byakuya keeps stepping back as Ichigo swings at him causing Ichigo to miss. _I'm going to rip out this man's entrails and paint my new house with them if he doesn't stop moving._ Byakuya keeps up with his stepping back tactic. Ichigo stops and growls. Still wearing his mask and still in bankai. "I'm going to make you pay. You've pissed me off enough now, Byakuya. You're going to die now."

Ichigo lunges at Byakuya swing his sword up word. Byakuya steps back barely dodging in time. Ichigo growls and quickly moves in for a three slash combo. Swinging left, right, then down. The first two miss, but the third lands tearing his shirt open and gashing his chest. Byakuya starts to slowly bleed. _Mmm I smell blood. I want to smell more. Feed me more, Ichigo. I'll give you all the power you want. Just give me more blood._ Ichigo smiles and swings again. Byakuya dodges by jumping back. Ichigo flashes behind him and swings. He connects and cuts Byakuya's back open spilling more blood over the ground.

The voice in Ichigo's head laughs and cheers on his blood shed._ More, Ichigo. I want it all just like the other three._ Byakuya notices the crazed look in Ichigo's eyes. The menace he sees behind the mask covering Ichigo's flesh. "Ichigo, you've lost your fucking mind. I'm going to have to stop you." By this time Sado and Renji are conscious again. Rukia and them stand-off to the side watching horror as their close friends tries to kill the captain.

Byakuya dodges a few more strikes narrowly, but is getting weak from all the blood he is losing. Ichigo laughs and it echos in the open area. "What's wrong Byakuya getting a little weak. I thought you were going to stop me? Thought you were all big and bad right? I guess that was all talk." Ichigo laughs more before lunging at Byakuya thrusting his sword forward in a stabbing motion. He misses and growls. _More, Ichigo, give me more DAMMIT!_ Ichigo growls out. "I'm working on it. Shut up!" His random line makes Byakuya freeze in confusion. Ichigo takes his chance and swings his sword down.

Byakuya's face becomes more confused as a line of blood slowly forms down the middle of his body. The blood than sprays out violently as the two halves of Byakuya's body fall to the ground._ Yes, yes, blood. So much blood. You have pleased me, Ichigo. So very much so that I give you control of my form._ Ichigo smiles widely. The others look on in horror. Mouths agape, eyes wide. Rukia starts to tear up. "NOOOOOO!" She screams out in pain. "BYAKUYA!" She runs to his split body. Crying heavily. A shadow falls over her.

**A/N:** Here you go everyone. Chapter 4. I hope it's good. As always R&R. No flames.


	5. Friends or Foes?

Rukia looks up at the figure standing over her. He smiles down at her. "What's wrong little, Rukia? Did I take something from you, something that you cared about?" Rukia glares at Ichigo and slowly stands up. "I'm going to kill you, Ichigo. You will pay for what you did here today." She charges him and Ichigo swats her to the side with the back of his hand. She lands a few feet from hit with a hard thud.

She stands up and charges him again. Ichigo draws his sword. "You dare challenge me. You insolent little cunt." As Ichigo swings his sword it's suddenly sent in a different direction. It strikes the ground and dust flies everywhere. As the dust clears Ichigo sees Renji in bankai form standing between him and Rukia.

Ichigo growls "You dare to challenge me too. You both are so fucking stupid. Instead of fighting me you could join me. I can grant you unlimited power and protection. Plus anything else you want." Renji snickers. "You have lost your fucking mind, Ichigo. As Byakuya had said you will have to pay for your betrayal." Renji swings at Ichigo. Ichigo moves to the side making Renji miss. He shakes his head and starts walking towards Renji and Rukia.

Rukia draws her sword and stands next to Renji. She gulps as Ichigo gets closer. "Renji, we can't fight him. Not even together. He is to strong I know you feel it." She whispers. Renji doesn't respond. All he does is rush Ichigo leaving her standing there. "Renji you idiot." Renji raises his arm ready to strike. Ichigo smiles and appears behind him. In a flash of movement Ichigo pulls his sword down and severs Renji's arm at the shoulder. He then kicks Renji in the back knocking him to the ground.  
Ichigo turns to face Rukia. "Make a choice bitch. With me or against me. You have three seconds." Rukia looks at Renji then to Ichigo. "Time's up bitch" Ichigo flashes behind Rukia and swings his sword slicing Rukia in half at the waist. She stumbles forward a few steps before her upper half falls to the ground. Blood sprays everywhere and her insides fall out all over the ground.

Ichigo stretches and yawns. "Yammy have you thought about my offer yet." Yammy punches him and sends him crashing into the ground. Ichigo slowly stands. "What the fuck!" He turns and sees Yammy running at him. Ichigo fires a getsuga tensho, knocking Yammy to the side. Ichigo charges him. Ichigo jumps into the air and swings his sword. He connects with Yammy's neck and cuts through cleanly. Yammy's head falls to the ground. Ichigo lands and stabs his sword through the skull.

Ichigo turns and sees Sado standing off to the side. "Are you going to fight me as well Chad. Because if so just lie down now. I'm done wasting my time." Sado slowly walks over to Ichigo and kneels down on one knee. "I, Ichigo, will not fight you. As long as I get to keep my life. I wont fight for you, but I won't fight against you either."

A/N: Finally I have time to write the rest of this chapter. I have suddenly gotten a busy life. R&R please no flames


End file.
